You Bloody Scallywag
by Juicism
Summary: TRADUCTION. Huddy/Rachel fic. S'il y a bien une chose qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire, c'était de mourir d'envie d'être avec elles.


_Hello dear readers ! Un nouvel OS que j'ai découvert il y a peu de temps et que j'ai franchement adoré. Du Huddy avec un soupçon de Rachel. Tout ce qu'il faut pour faire la fic parfaite ! Je n'aime pas faire de résumé donc vous verrez par vous même. Sans plus de blabla voici le chapitre !_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

Ses yeux étaient une fois de plus fixés sur l'écran de télévision devant lui, et cela depuis que le premier épisode de la série avait été diffusé il y a dix mois.

Il avait l'air absent comme à son habitude, bien que ses yeux bleus brillaient littéralement alors qu'un épisode de 'The Pirates of the Cari-toon' continuait de le divertir. Il laissait échapper un sourire sincère de temps à temps, ou même un petit rire, chaque fois que le capitaine Tyke récitait un ou deux dialogues que l'on ne pourrait même pas qualifier de drôle.

A part les émissions qu'il sélectionnait sur Discovery Channel et les Monster Trucks, 'The Pirates' comme il aimait l'appeler, le divertissait plus que n'importe quoi. La simplicité des images et le slogan simplet étaient adaptés aux enfants malgré le fait que les personnages féminins dans chaque épisode semblaient promouvoir que seuls les gros seins étaient des seins dignes de ce nom. C'était vrai, il n'était plus un enfant mais la petite fille qui riait à côté de lui l'était.

«Qu'est ce qu'il va faire maintenant ?» Lui demanda Rachel sans prendre la peine de détacher ses grands yeux bleus de l'écran de télévision. Manifestement, le capitaine Tyke avait capturé un pécheur qui pouvait être un méchant et qui, en ce moment, brandissait son épée vers l'homme.

«Hé bien, la dernière fois il a ...» commença-t-il à rappeler à la fillette avant qu'il ne sente le lit bouger sous lui.

«Oh pour l'amour du ciel, allez au lit, vous deux,» entendit-il sa petite amie 'pour la deuxième fois' dire/leur signifier pour la seconde fois. Le son de sa voix pouvait faire croire qu'elle avait un rhume mais elle avait tout simplement la tête enfouie dans le coussin que House l'avait vu mettre quand il avait commencé à parler quelques secondes plus tôt.

Il se lécha la lèvre inférieure avec le bout de sa langue avant de reposer ses yeux sur Rachel puis sur la télévision. Certaines choses ne changeaient pas et Cuddy, faisant sa rabat-joie pour leur marathon de dessins animés tard le soir, en faisait partie.

«Rappelle toi la dernière fois il a ...» il essaya de continuer, seulement pour être interrompue une fois de plus quand la question de Rachel trouva sa réponse par le dessin animé lui même. Tout à coup, une musique pour enfant, avec des paroles qui riment, se faisait entendre des personnages de la série et devant eux, le pêcheur avec tout l'équipage, y compris le capitaine Tyke, commença à danser et à chanter.

«Jonas ne sait pas danser !» Dit Rachel avec un léger rire pendant qu'elle montrait de son petit index le pêcheur qui était maintenant coincé par le capitaine Tyke qui l'obligeait à se placer sur la planche en bois tandis que le reste de l'équipage continuait de danser. «Il va se faire jeter à l'eau !» Ajouta t-elle, cette fois en regardant House dans ses yeux bleus.

«Et qu'est ce que se faire jeter à l'eau signifie, petit rat galeux ?» Demanda-t-il, en utilisant sa meilleure voix de pirate. Si Cuddy était toujours réveillée sous le coussin, il était sure qu'il n'en finirait pas de s'excuser pour avoir laisser Rachel se conduire en pirate.

«Ça signifie que c'est un méchant !» S'exclama la fillette incapable de contrôler sa fierté quand elle comprit qu'elle venait juste de résoudre l'énigme de la nuit. Des mois à regarder la série lui avaient appris que ne pas être capable de danser signifiait la 'capture' du méchant.

«C'est exact !» Confirma House alors qu'il observait les yeux de Rachel s'illuminer sous lui avant de balancer le haut de son corps d'un côté puis de l'autre tout en agitant ses bras. En sentant le lit bouger, House se tourna immédiatement vers Cuddy qui avait toujours le coussin sur la tête.

«Oh, Jonas va mourir. Il ne flotte pas ! Il n'a pas de gros seins !» Dit Rachel aussitôt que son excitation eut disparu. Ses yeux étaient une fois de plus rivés sur l'écran de télévision devant eux alors qu'elle déclarait quelque chose qu'elle avait appris de l'homme qu'elle prenait pour un dossier – les gros seins étaient des seins dignes de ce nom.

«Les garçons n'ont pas de seins Rach.» Dit House, en tapotant la cuisse de l'enfant.

«Oh … c'est pour ça que tu n'arrêtes pas de toucher les seins de maman ? Parce que tu en as pas ?» Demanda innocemment la petite fille, provocant des _'aie, aie, aie'_ dans la tête de House et au dessus du coussin de sa mère.

«Ok, ça suffit,» commença Cuddy alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le lit, repoussant quelques mèches de cheveux de son visage tandis que son regard était rivé sur Rachel. «Ma chérie, c'est l'heure d'aller au lit,» dit elle sur le ton le plus calme au monde.

«Mais ce n'est pas encore fini, hein Hows ?» Protesta sa fille avant de tourner son regard qui criait 'aide moi' vers House qui se retenait de rire car il tenait à sa vie.

«Hé bien,» commença-t-il en voulant en réalité se mettre du côté de Rachel mais il déglutit et changea d'avis quand les yeux gris ardoise de Cuddy étaient posés sur lui en un instant. «Il se fait très tard Rach, il faut aller au lit,» dit-il, en baissant les yeux sur la fillette.

Comme prévu, Rachel grogna sa déception juste au moment où le bruit de l'eau que l'on éclabousse se fit entendre à la télévision faisant détourner les trois paires d'yeux en direction de l'écran.

«Oh … oh … oh il flotte !» S'exclama la petite fille alors que tout le monde regardait Jonas essayer de nager. «Est ce que ça veut dire que c'est un méchant qui vole ET qui ment ?» Ajouta t elle alors qu'elle leva les yeux sur House, attendant une réponse de sa part. «Tu vois, il flotte. Il a des seins ! En fait c'est une fille !»

«Hmm, juste comme ta mère mais la version inverse,» dit House en affichant un sourire en coin tout en recevant un regard furieux de la part de Cuddy et un froncement de sourcils de la part de Rachel qui après l'avoir observé tourna son regard vers la poitrine de sa mère, et probablement ses seins, avant de relever les yeux sur le diagnosticien.

«Ma maman est une vraie fille, petit chenapan,» dit la petite fille de deux ans dans sa meilleure voix 'telle mère telle fille' avant de tourner le regard vers l'écran où Jonas avait disparut et le capitaine Tyke et son équipage sautaient de joie.

«Ok Rachel, c'est fini,» déclara Cuddy alors qu'elle se levait du lit avant de soulever la fillette pour que sa fille puisse se lever. «Bonne nuit ma puce,» dit-elle avant d'embrasser Rachel et de lui faire un câlin pour lui dire bonne nuit. «Je t'aime,» ajouta t elle.

«Je t'aime aussi,» répondit la fillette avant de s'éloigner et de baisser les yeux sur House qui était, pendant tout ce temps, en train de regarder la mère et la fille avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

«Tu seras là quand je me réveillerai, hein ?» Demanda Rachel. Pendant un court instant, House et Cuddy échangèrent un regard avant que le sourire de la doyenne de médecine ne l'oblige à se retourner vers la fillette.

«Toujours,» répondit il doucement. Sa récompense ? Un sourire sincère et un gros câlin de la part de la petite fille de deux ans à laquelle il rendit son étreinte. «Va au lit,» dit il en tapant la fillette dans le dos, «et non, ne fait pas pipi dans ton nouveau lit.»

Rachel rit et House l'observa s'éloigner du lit et écouta ce qu'elle avait à dire. «Je ne ferais plus jamais pipi dans mon lit capitaine !»

«Je suis content d'attendre ça princesse,» dit il, en se redressant.

«Bonne nuit Hows,» dit doucement et gentiment Rachel tout en faisant au revoir de sa petite main.

«Bonne nuit Rach,» répondit t-il avant de regarder Cuddy aider la petite fille à sortir du lit alors que le générique de la série défilait sur l'écran, assombrissant la chambre déjà légèrement sombre.

«Je la met juste au lit,» dit la doyenne, main dans la main avec sa fille, avant de se diriger vers la porte après avoir vu House hocher la tête.

* * *

«Ferme les yeux maintenant,» ordonna gentiment Cuddy tandis qu'elle caressait les cheveux de la fillette qui était maintenant allongée dans son nouveau lit de bébé.

«Maman ...» Dit Rachel doucement, les yeux maintenant fermés et prête à rêver de châteaux, licornes et pleins de belles choses.

«Oui ma puce ?»

«Dit à House que …»

* * *

«Elle a dit qu'elle t'aimait,» déclara Cuddy aussitôt qu'elle eut fermé la porte.

En attendant ces mots, House ne put retenir un léger sourire que la doyenne n'avait pas manqué de remarquer. Alors qu'elle revenait vers le lit, elle l'observa fermer le magazine qu'il était en train de lire avant de le poser sur la table de nuit à côté de lui.

«Alors,» commença-t-il, sentant le lit bouger lorsque Cuddy s'approcha de lui, «la fillette m'aime.»

«House, elle t'aime ET t'adore,» déclara la doyenne avant de se lover près de son petit ami, posant sa tête sur son torse une fois qu'elle fut installée.

«Je vois. Cuddy les femmes ne peuvent pas résister à mon charme,» se vanta le diagnosticien poussant Cuddy à le pincer au flanc.

«Tu as la grosse tête, tu le sais ça,» dit-elle, fixant les yeux bleus d'House du regard.

«Et pourtant c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes,» dit il, en baissant la tête avant de frotter le bout de son nez contre celui de Cuddy. Quand elle laissa échapper un léger gloussement, il remercia silencieusement ce dieu auquel il ne croyait pas. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter une seconde chance avec une femme aussi belle et extraordinaire, mais il l'avait obtenue.

Il n'avait pas prévu de remercier tous les saints inconnus et connus mais il avait fini par les remercier quand même aussi quand ce fut Cuddy qui se saisit de son cou et elle qui menait le baiser passionné entre eux.

C'était le feu en un instant et on aurait dit que toutes les fois où ils avaient couché ensemble après leur réconciliation pendant ces trois derniers jours n'étaient pas suffisantes comparé au temps qu'ils avaient eu à leur disposition durant les mois où tout s'était arrêté entre eux. Leur langue menait un duel acharné alors que leurs lèvres se battaient pour savoir qui suçait le mieux; et entre les coups de langues et les morsures, un des deux souriait de temps en temps, heureux de pouvoir ressentir les lèvres de l'autre.

Tout deux mourraient d'envie d'être embrassés de la seule façon avec laquelle l'autre savait exactement faire et ils ne voulaient goûter à rien d'autre que l'autre. Bien qu'aucun des deux ne l'admettraient, le baiser qu'ils partageaient montrait à quel point ils ne voulaient pas tout foutre en l'air une fois de plus. Ils s'étaient perdus une fois … deux fois même, mais maintenant ils ne voulaient plus se reperdre une nouvelle fois. Plus jamais.

Le baiser prit fin subitement quand Cuddy sentit House s'éloigner. Elle ouvrit les yeux immédiatement et croisa le regard absent de House. «Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?» Demanda-t-elle, caressant la joue rugueuse de son homme de son pouce.

«Je … pourquoi m'as tu donné une seconde chance ?» Demanda-t-il finalement. Il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il lui pose cette question à ce moment là mais il en avait besoin. Il avait besoin d'entendre quelque chose de sa part, une garantie qu'elle ne s'était pas juste pris un caillou sur la tête ou que ce n'était pas la culpabilité qui l'avait poussé à revenir. Si elle voulait être encore avec lui il voulait savoir ce qu'elle espérait de cette relation parce que bien qu'il ait réussi à l'oublier au temps de l'université, bien qu'il ait essayé de passer à autre chose quand elle était avec Lucas et bien qu'il ait essayé de remonter la pente quand ils avaient rompu, il ne savait pas vraiment s'il pourrait s'en remettre s'il la perdait une fois de plus.

Un léger rire fit écho dans la chambre et la poitrine de la femme à côté de lui se souleva et s'abaissa dans un rythme délicieux. «Ce n'est pas si drôle tu sais,» dit-il.

«En fait si c'est drôle,» dit Cuddy, en regardant dans ses yeux bleu océan alors que son rire mourut. Le silence les posséda comme ils possédaient le cœur de l'autre.

«Je t'ai donné une autre chance … parce que,» elle sourit avant de déclarer sincèrement, «je t'aime, petit chenapan.»

En moins d'une seconde, cette réponse dépassa de loin les espérances les plus folles de House, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres avant de baisser la tête une fois de plus mais cette fois-ci pour mener un nouveau round de baisers.

_'Bonjour Princeton, il est neuf heure, réveillez vous ! Réveillez vous ! C'est Bob Austin qui vous apporte …' _ BAM !

Il avait encore rêvé de ça. Alors que le silence avait prit possession de son état somnolent, il se rappela morceau par morceau de ce qu'il avait rêvé. Durant les quatre dernières semaines, les même vieux scénarii se jouaient dans sa tête que ce soit durant les siestes qu'il faisait l'après midi ou quand il se couchait tard le soir.

Il regarda l'autre côté du lit… qui était vide. Il regarda autour de lui, il était dans son appartement et pas chez elle et à ce moment là, il revint à la réalité. Il y avait certains rêves comme ça qui te donnaient envie de rester à jamais là bas et pour lui, ce rêve était numéro un sur sa liste.

De tout ses rêves et cauchemars, il ne considérait ça pas comme un problème. Comment quelque chose pouvait être un problème alors que c'était tout ce dont il rêvait ? Il voulait revenir en arrière. Sentir Cuddy contre lui et sentir les petits bras de Rachel l'étreindre. Il voulait les lèvres de Cuddy et les gloussement innocent de la petite fille: son déhanché sexy et sa douce petite voix; leurs plaisanteries, leurs rigolades; leurs préliminaires, leurs soirées 'Pirates of the Cari-toon'.

Il fixa du regard le plafond et déglutit alors qu'il se forçait douloureusement à accepter qu'elles n'étaient plus à ses côtés et qu'elles ne le seraient plus jamais.

Il ne le dirait peut être jamais à haute voix mais la vérité était, qu'elle lui manquait. _Elles_ lui manquaient.

* * *

_Alors ? Moi c'est la fin qui m'a tué et c'est cette fin même fin qui m'a donné envie de la traduire :D_


End file.
